Ouroboros
by trycee
Summary: Very Short Story addressing the infamous tattoo and it's disappearance.


**Ouroboros **

**by **

**Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 6-7, Before All Things. This is a very short story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, though the money would be nice...I wrote this for fun not profit.**

Scully with Mulder's assistance straddled the cold leather chair, her head tucked into a brace with the doctor behind her, tinkering with tools she didn't recognize. Mulder was facing her in the small chair, his hands were gripping the sides and though she could barely see him she was grateful for his presence. Each time she'd come she'd been alone until this time, her last treatment, when she'd asked him to come with her. It was a request she almost didn't ask but it had to be out in the open, in order to move them forward, she reasoned. She needed him to know that it was gone...would be completely gone after this visit and that it would never come back. She wanted to reassure him through her actions that she was his...that she would always be his, though it was still unspoken between them. She didn't want there to ever be a hesitation or a thought from him about the past for when they did finally get intimate...and about the man that had caused such division between them over the years. She'd nearly forgotten about the tattoo until she started thinking about Mulder, his hands on her bare back and what he might see and then she knew she had to remove it. It was not an easy procedure. It took over twelve laser treatments to get it to fade and this was the last one. She had been nervous about asking him but she'd called him up on a Saturday morning and asked if he'd join her for an errand. He didn't ask what errand it would be and it wasn't until they were sitting out in the car in front of the tall glass office building did she finally tell him...

"Mulder, I have an appointment for my last tattoo removal treatment."

She hadn't looked at him, she kept her eyes peeled on the office building in front of her, of the doors swinging open and closing behind them. Mulder was watching her closely, she could see him out of the corner of her eye and feel his eyes on her.

"Tattoo removal?", he finally spoke.

She turned to face him. "Yes...the last treatment. It's laser...it hurts a lot...I wanted to put that memory behind us..." _US...oh god._..she thought...she'd meant to say _ME_.

She glanced at him shyly but Mulder just continued to observe her. He reached out and touched her hand, enveloping it in his, stroking it tenderly. "I think its a good ideal to have that put behind _us."_

Now he sat in the room with her watching as the doctor began to shoot the laser against her skin. She could see him wince as she did. The doctor kept a cautious eye on Mulder, watching to see if he jumped up suddenly. He'd had too many situations with husbands or boyfriends and he knew to always watch them carefully. He could tell that if he hurt Dana in anyway, her boyfriend or husband would pounce...and he and she were both FBI agents, that made his hands shake slightly but fortunately it went unnoticed by them both.

Scully kept her cries of pain to herself, biting hard on her lip, but Mulder looked as if he was going to snatch the laser out of the doctors hand but she reached out to calm him and he gripped her hand, understanding. When the doctor finished, he spread a cream over the area and asked Mulder if he wanted to see. Mulder stood up and looked and there was not a single hint of the hideous Ouroboros tattoo any longer, just the white skin of his spot. He could see that it was bleeding but the doctor assured him that he would bandage it up and she would be fine. Mulder nodded but his attention was on Scully.

After she was bandaged, the doctor told her to sit up but Mulder reached out and helped her up and then helped her down from the high seat. She looked up at Mulder and could see a sparkle in his eyes, a sparkled she'd put back into his eyes that told him she was certainly his when they were ready. Mulder had to be careful not to touch the area, but it wasn't easy, it was his spot. He also knew why she'd winced a few times when he'd touched that spot in the past, leave it Scully not to tell him she was in pain. But the fact that she'd asked him to come to this last visit was incredible to him. Not only did she trust him but he knew the reason she'd gone through this pain was for him, for their future together very soon...yes, very soon. Ed Jerse was now gone officially and after she healed she was now completely his.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


End file.
